


I (Gladly) Shoulder Every Burden

by forgadgetsandgizmos



Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, Dead Jesse Manes, Fluff, Hallelujah, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Alex Manes, Pod Squad (Roswell), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Alex Manes, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgadgetsandgizmos/pseuds/forgadgetsandgizmos
Summary: Michael didn’t speak, instead running his eyes over Alex and the full bag in his hand. “What are you packing for?”Alex ignored Michael’s imploring gaze on his back as he moved around the room. “Ah ha!” He held up a grey t-shirt triumphantly before adding it to his duffel.Standing in the doorway, Michael crossed his arms. “You didn’t answer my question. Where are you going that you need your favorite sleep shirt?”-Or, Jesse leaves behind a mess and Alex leaves again (but it's not like Michael thinks).
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	I (Gladly) Shoulder Every Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Alex Manes Week 2020 | Prompt: "This time, I'm in charge" or Legacy
> 
> -
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour and a half (not including editing) so if anything, I'm proud of that. I'm realizing I really like to write fics where I make Michael and Alex talk. Hope you enjoy!

Alex grabbed his leather jacket off its place on the back of the desk chair in his room and shoved it into the large duffel he was slowly filling with essentials. 

An hour ago, someone far beyond his own rank of Captain called using phrases like ‘missing paperwork,’ ‘essential,’ and ‘on-site assistance required immediately’ that triggered half a dozen alarms in his head. He’d been off the phone barely ten minutes before he’d received an email with a plane ticket from Roswell International Air Center, departure time in five hours. He had barely over three of those hours left and considering the hell that was airport security, (even in a small airport like Roswell’s with practically zero direct flights, _especially_ since his leg prevented him from passing through metal detectors), that’s barely enough time for him to finish packing and make the half-hour drive to the converted old air base. 

Honestly, it was just bad luck they called the day after he finally unpacked his bag from the weeklong Air Force recruitment trip he never actually took. He’d wasted that first hour doing laundry just so he’d have clothes that weren’t fatigues. 

He was scrambling to make sure he’d packed all the little thing scattered across the house when a draft rushed in from his front door. 

“Alex?” Michael’s voice drifted towards him. “You here? Sorry for stopping by like this. You weren’t answering your phone and you didn’t show up to the Crashdown.” 

Alex glanced at the time and winced. According to his watch, he’d been suppose to meet Michael for breakfast an hour and a half ago. 

“Back here,” he called out. 

Michael’s footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall towards Alex’s room. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize it was past ten. I got a phone call a couple hours ago that threw me off,” Alex started to explain as soon as Michael came into view, apology etched on his face. 

Michael didn’t speak, instead running his eyes over Alex and the full bag in his hand. “What are you packing for?” 

Alex ignored Michael’s imploring gaze on his back as he moved around the room. “Ah ha!” He held up a grey t-shirt triumphantly before adding it to his duffel.

Standing in the doorway, Michael crossed his arms. “You didn’t answer my question. Where are you going that you need your favorite sleep shirt?” 

Alex lifted his chin hesitantly. “I’m needed at Griffiss. I fly out in a couple hours.”

“Griffiss? The Air Force base in New York?”

“I shouldn’t be gone too long. A couple days, maybe a week at most.” 

Michael’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You’re stationed here permanently. Why do they need you there?”

Alex avoided his eyes and answered. “I’m reporting to the supervisor who managed Project Shepherd in the seventies before it shut down. With my dad dead, no one filled the paperwork that kept anyone from looking too closely at the funds he had misdirected. I’m giving a deposition about my involvement in shutting it down.”

“ _What?_ ” Michael gripped the edge of the door frame. “Alex, you can’t get involved with this again, it’s too dangerous,” he demanded, his tone incredulous.

Alex flushed and shot him a frustrated look. “It’ll be fine. As far as they’re concerned, I did them a favor by dismantling the project. They just have to hear from me in person and the General will only be in New York until Friday.” 

Michael growled and slammed his palm against the frame. A loud bang rang through the room. “Alex!”

Alex yanked the zipper on his duffel shut and finally looked at Michael. His knuckles were so pale that they blended right into the white framing he was gripping, and his arm trembled faintly from the pressure. Alex shrugged his shoulder half-heartedly, as if to ask what he was supposed to do about it.

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Even if _you’re_ clear, _we’re_ not. Max, Isobel, and I had files in your dad’s system, you’re going to just hand us over to them.”

“Of course not,” Alex scowled. “How could you even think that? I took care of it. The system Dad was using was so old, it didn’t back-up to a satellite. Those profiles never left that bunker and I wiped any trace of them from there. The only people who know about the three of you are my dad and Flint. And I don’t think my dad will be saying anything from six feet under, do you?” 

“What about Flint?”

“Not in charge and he doesn’t have any proof. Besides, I outrank him.” Alex turned to pull his crutch from its spot hiding at the base of the bed and fastened the metal arm rest and handle to the straps of the bag for transport. 

Michael was shaking his head in disbelief when he turned his attention back to him. “You don’t know that,” he said, throwing his hands up. “You can’t guarantee that if you go there, they won’t find out about us and throw us in some dark hole before you can blink.” 

“Yes, I do,” Alex burst out. He bit back his next words at Michael’s shocked face and lowered his voice. “Yes, I do,” he repeated softer. He took a step closer to Michael’s tense form. “Michael, my father is dead. Flint has no jurisdiction in the Air Force. Even if neither of those things were true, I still outrank them both. No one has any reason to distrust me and there’s an evidence pile a mile high of Jesse Manes’ misconduct.”

Michael jerked when Alex stepped closer again, as if he was going to argue again but stopped himself at the last second. He sniffed loudly, his nose scrunching up for a split second in a familiar way. It brought the beginnings of a smile to Alex’s face. 

“I’m sorry I missed breakfast,” Alex offered, keeping his tone light. 

“You were gonna leave without telling me,” Michael said accusingly. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I would’ve called, I promise,” Alex said softly. “The General calling took me by surprise and my mind flew straight to laundry and packing. I didn’t mean to flake out on you.” 

Michael fidgeted in front of him, moving his arms again to hang limply by his side before stuffing his fingers into the pockets. The action pushing his shoulders up around his neck. Alex thought he looked how he used to when they were seventeen, so unsure every time they spoke to one another. Wondering if this would be the last time. If he’d be rejected the next or laughed out, told it was all a joke. 

Alex placed his hands on either side of Michael’s face, letting them trace the faint stubble along his jaw and run up through his curly, untamed hair. Michael’s eyes fluttered as he leaned into his touch. 

“I’m not _leaving_ leaving, okay? I’ll be back before you can blink,” Alex assured him, repeating his own words. “This is different.” 

“How?” Michael demanded. His voice cracked, betraying the lack of anger or force behind the word. 

Alex grinned slyly. “This time, I’m in charge.” 

Michael huffed and knocked Alex’s shoulder with his. “Nerd.” 

His grin grew wider. “That’s me,” he said cheerfully. 

He got a laugh from Michael at his expression and laughed with him. He glanced at his watch showing his time dwindling with every tick forward. “I gotta go,” he said, trying to somehow convey to Michael in those three words every thought racing threw his head. That he didn’t want to leave but this was more than work, it was about protecting Michael and his family. He had promised to protect him. No chance was he going to make a liar out of himself because of plane ride. 

Michael stiffened but nodded his understanding. “Call me when you get there? And when you’re back?” he asked, voice low. 

“Of course.” Alex grabbed his now packed bag and walked into the kitchen, snatching his keys off a small tray on the counter. He arched an eyebrow at Michael when he didn’t move. “You staying?”

Michael had the sense to look sheepish when he followed out him. He lingered nearby as Alex locked the front door and loaded his bag into the backseat of his car. 

Before Alex could wrench the door open, he was engulfed by warm arms on his back and a chest pressed against his own. Alex wrapped his around Michael, letting Michael bury his face in the crock of his neck. They held each other for what felt like hours but was probably no more than thirty seconds before Michael let out a shaky breath and pulled back. 

Michael gave him a small smile, sadder than he would have like, and nodded for Alex to get into the car. Alex tried not to let Michael’s seeming lack of confidence affect him (it wasn’t _Alex_ Michael was nervous about, he told himself, it was Project Shepherd and his siblings’ safety) and started the car.

He glanced back where Michael stood, still watching, in his rearview mirror as he shifted the gear into drive and pulled away. The figure didn’t move, eventually fading from view as Alex drove further from his home and toward the airport. 

Michael may not agree, but this was the best thing he could do for him. At this point, him not going would only draw unwanted attention. He was still telling himself that when he parked his car in the overnight parking lot of the airport. 

He promised to protect Michael, and this is what that looked like. _This_ just happened to be a plane ride with two layovers and a shitty New York hotel room. Considering their lives, so often shrouded in mysteries and alien murderers, it was a small price to pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos bring me joy (:
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [forgadgetsandgizmos](https://forgadgetsandgizmos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
